Exposed
Exposed is the 6th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on June 27th, 2010. Plot Fabia tells Shun her side of the story which he believes, while he worries that the others have made a big mistake. While Marucho and Ren work hard on an expansion for Bakugan Interspace, another Neathian mole, Jesse Glenn, arrives. Dan heads to the new arena to challenge him, but is stopped by Fabia who claims that Jesse is not who he claims to be. Fabia steps in to fight Jesse, something that greatly confuses Dan and the others, since they all think that both Jesse and Fabia are Neathians. Ren insists that they do not cheer for either of them and they should just let their enemies destroy each other. Despite this Dan, Jake, and Marucho cheer for Fabia. Although she puts up a good fight, Fabia loses due to a bug in the field causing her to cry over her loss. Shun explains that the only person who could plant an unlikely bug that caused Fabia's defeat was someone familiar with the BI System, someone like Ren. Ren denies everything while Jesse flees. Fabia and Shun expose Ren for lying about how Neathia attacked Gundalia, causing him to run away. Marucho, however refuses to believe these accusations and rushes off to find Ren. Featured Brawls Fabia Sheen Vs Jesse Glenn Round 1 * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Jesse Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Fabia throws her Gate Card and Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Jesse throws out Plitheon. (Power: 900 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Life Eater. (Aranaut: 900 - 600 Gs) Fabia actviates the ability Vector Fist. (Aranaut: 600 - 1000 Gs) Jesse sends out his Battle Gear Vilantor Gear and equips it to Plitheon. (Plitheon: 900 - 1000 Gs) Jesse activates his Battle Gear Ability Vilantor Gear Cyclotron. (Aranaut: 1000 - 600 Gs) Fabia opens her Gate Card (Haos Saver), but is no use with Vilantor Gear Cyclotron active. Aranaut gets knocked out. * Fabia Life Force: 20% Jesse wins this round Round 2 * Fabia Life Force: 100 Points (20%) * Jesse Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Jesse throws his Gate Card and Plitheon. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia throws out Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Mirage Up. (Aranaut: 900 - 1200 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Metal Verde. (Plitheon: 900 - 1200 Gs) Fabia sends out her Battle Gear: Battle Crusher and equips it to Aranaut. (Aranaut: 1200 - 1300 Gs) Fabia activates her Battle Gear Ability Battle Crusher Doom. (Aranaut: 1300 - 1800 Gs) Jesse sends out his Battle Gear Vilantor Gear and equips it to Plitheon. (Plitheon: 1200 - 1300 Gs) Jesse activates his Battle Gear Ability Vilantor Gear Cyclotron, but the damage is halved due to Battle Crusher Doom. (Aranaut: 1800 - 1600 Gs) Jesse opens his Gate Card (Gear Barricade) to shut down Aranaut's Battle Crusher (Aranaut: 1600 - 1500 Gs) and also enabled hm to activate a Level 2 Battle Gear Ability. Jesse now finishes with his Battle Gear Ability Vilantor Gear Nirvana (Plitheon: 1300 - 1600 Gs) (Aranaut: 1500 - 1200 Gs), and Plitheon knocks Aranaut out. * Fabia Life Force: 0 Jesse Wins Bakugan Debuts *Plitheon *Vilantor Gear Bakugan Seen *Aranaut Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan episodes